Crossing That Line
by xxivxo
Summary: What started as an innocent implication has brought about a drastic change in the dynamic of their friendship. YuxYosuke.


_I felt like I was going to cross a line that must never be crossed._

A few days had long since passed since the cultural festival ended. Everyone had calmed down and resumed their normalcy of classes and preparing for the next set of exams.

But, of course, Yosuke never concentrated on anything in terms of school.

So that just left him dwelling on anything to everything else.

His head was leaned on his hand as he stared at the board, acting as if he was paying attention to whatever lecture was being prattled on about. With a light yawn, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Careful to avoid too much attention, he slyly leaned his hand down when the teacher turned around. Pulling the device out just enough to hit a few buttons to read the text he got, he was careful to keep a close eye on whenever the teacher turned around again.

Oh yeah, he had become an expert at texting in class.

Though he never bragged out that, seeing as, that was pretty much the only thing he had mastered while in school.

As the coast was clear again, he glanced down to read the text message fully.

**Text Message Received From: Narukami Yu**

_What are you doing after school today?_

Yosuke started typing his reply as the teacher was in the middle of writing a rather lengthy definition on the board.

The possibility of hanging out with his friend was generally something he wouldn't have minded. But the rather odd statement that had been made at the cultural festival had made him have some reservations lately.

Sure he knew it had been said as a _joke_, but that hadn't stopped him from blushing whenever his friend had said it to him.

He had to keep telling himself that he had only reacted that way because it was just an embarrassing situation. All of his being had been centered on liking **girls**. Every single aspect of a girl or woman, he had always been set on that and no other preference.

But something in his mind kept annoying him, and he was never good at dealing with that. He wasn't a very analytical thinker.

Meanwhile, Yu sat behind the other young man as he was switching between glancing at him texting back a reply and what was being written on the board. He had his phone in his lap, tucked away just under the bottom half of his jacket. As he finished writing the definition that was when he felt a subtle vibration on his leg signaling that he had gotten a reply to his question.

Careful to avoid suspicion, Yu continued acted as if he was writing while using his free hand to pull his phone out from under his jacket enough to press the button to open the text message.

**Text Message Received From: Yosuke Hanamura**

_I have to help out at Junes today. Someone called out sick._

The skilled leader was quick to reply before he slid his phone back into its hiding spot.

A few seconds later, his grey eyes watched as the young man in front of him underwent the same routine of pulling out his phone subtly in order to read the reply.

**Text Message Received From: Narukami Yu**

_I'll come help too if you'd like._

The reply wasn't an unusual one. Yosuke had somehow expected him to say that. He had always been helpful whenever one of the members of their group had needed help, not to mention the other had been working a lot of part time jobs so he was used to working.

That creeping thought in his mind started acting up again. It started by making him think that maybe Yu just wanted to tag along because he wanted to be near him. Shaking his head slightly, he quickly began texting back a reply before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

Yu raised an eyebrow at how his friend seemed to have a weird moment. He wrote it off as a usual mannerism of his though. The movement on his leg signaled a new text and he opened it.

**Text Message Received From: Yosuke Hanamura**

_If you want you can. It probably won't be very fun though. None of the cute girls are working today._

Yosuke had his leg shaking slightly as habit of his. He was already unsure of whether or not that would be enough to dissuade his friend from deciding to actually go with him to work.

The phone vibrated and after he opened it, his face formed into something between shock and twitching.

**Text Message Received From: Narukami Yu**

_It's fine. You'll be there so I'm okay with that._

He'd even mentioned girls in his previous reply and it was like it didn't even matter.

Sure, he already knew that his friend was quite the ladies' man. So that was why it completely shocked him that he was still set on going with him to work if no girls were going to be there.

Could it really be that he was going just because of him?

Shaking his head a few times, he was quick to cut that idea out of his thoughts again.

It didn't matter to him if his friend was coming with him to work. At least he'd have someone to talk to and joke around with. It'd make the night go by faster.

Yup. Yup. Yup.

Everything was great for Yosuke. They had gotten out of class without hardly any homework and now he was heading to the exit of the building.

As he turned the corner and headed down some stairs, he noticed his friend standing by the front doors.

_Oh yeaaaah, he'd forgotten about that._

"Are you ready to go?" Yu questioned him just as he opened the door for both of them to walk through.

It was a nice day outside. The sun had set in for the past couple of days and was scheduled to be around through Sunday too. He'd be able to enjoy his day off tomorrow without having to worry about avoiding rain.

"So are you sure you wanna work tonight?"

"Yeah why not. I've got nothing else to do."

Inwardly Yosuke had a heavy sense of relief. So he was just bored. Everything suddenly clicked back to being okay for him again.

"Well, I've still got that spare apron in the staff room that you can use."

His friend nodded to him just as they headed for the bus that would take them back into the central part of town. Conversation between them focused more on their tactics for future battles as well as more random topics like upcoming events.

Arriving at Junes, they entered into the building and headed for the elevator so they could be taken up to the top floor. Reaching the right floor, they exited and walked down the hallway to the staff room. Upon entering, it was completely empty.

"Everyone must be super busy." Yosuke quickly set his school bag aside and shrugged off his jacket before going to a nearby locker.

Yu was also setting his own belongings down as he laid his jacket neatly on top of his bag. He pushed up his long sleeve shirt about half-way up his arms so he felt a bit cooler.

A light brown apron was thrown to him just as Yosuke was finishing tying the back of his own.

Heading back downstairs, they reached the home department where another staff member immediately approached them.

"So glad to see you Yosuke. We just got some shipment in today and we need it to be marked and put into the system."

"Sure, we'll get right on it." He smiled at the woman before turning and heading towards one of the backrooms nearby.

Hundreds of boxes were stacked inside. As the two of them began to open the first set of boxes, Yosuke handed Yu a price marker along with a sheet of paper.

"Go by the prices listed on here. If you're not sure what the item is, just look for the sku number."

Yu nodded and easily recognized the item in order to set the proper price on the stickers.

Meanwhile, Yosuke moved over to a nearby computer and used another copy of the shipment papers to start entering all that they had received into the system.

Both of them remained hard at work for a solid hour before any conversation was made. Yosuke had typed on the final set of keys just as he stretched his arms and smiled happily.

"Finally finished!"

Yu had progressed through a good amount of boxes and was about to open another. But just as he went to set the sticker price, he realized it wasn't working properly.

"I think it's jammed."

Yosuke blinked and walked over to examine the marker for himself. As his hands went to grab the device, Yu's lingered on the small holder for it causing them to brush hands by accident.

Feeling the contact, Yosuke had to will away a blush that would've appeared on his cheeks. He knew it had just been an accident.

Yu stared at the other man as he watched him fiddling with the marker. It was almost entertaining seeing him struggle, letting out soft curses every now and then.

If anything, it was hard not to think of it as anything short of _cute_.

He chuckled lowly at the idea which caught his friend's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just think you look cute is all."

This time Yosuke did blush.

"Cut it out man, you're making me sound like a girl."

"Well, you're blushing like one."

Yosuke held the marker rather tightly in his hand now. Did he just hear all of that correctly?

His friend just described him as cute. And now he said he was blushing like a girl.

Those kinds of statements were only make that red hint on his cheeks grow worse, and all he could do was try and will it away.

Just what the hell was going on here? Did he completely misjudge his best friend?

He had always been certain that Yu was into girls, but now he felt those grey eyes staring at him and it was making him feel nothing but uneasiness.

"Whatever." Yosuke had no other way to respond. He was too busy trying to calm all the doubts he was suddenly having.

Yu was trying to hold back a smile from forming on his lips.

All he had said was that he looked cute. Maybe that was strange for him to say to another guy, but he was his best friend. It wasn't as if he was completely serious.

At least he thought he wasn't.

Seeing how that blush was still on fair-skinned cheeks, it made him have a flashback to the previous time that he saw him get so flustered. It was at the cultural festival whenever he had made the joking statement that he was the most interested in Yosuke.

What had really given him food for thought was whenever he had returned home that evening. Sitting upstairs in his room, he had been trying to read a book that he had recently bought. But every time he read a line, he'd end up having to read it all over again since he would trail off to other thoughts.

Had there been some underlying truth in what he had said that day? There were three 'girls' sitting at the table. Neither Chie nor Yukiko had ever caught his interest enough, mainly because he already knew that Chie was more like a sister to him. Yukiko was someone he could rely on, but he never imagined pursuing a relationship with her since she was always so busy and far too dedicated to running her family's inn.

The other girls that hadn't been present were Naoto and Rise. For obvious reasons, Naoto was off-limits. Kanji would have killed him if he had ever thought to try to interfere, but he had no reason to anyway since he didn't feel that way for her. And Rise, well, she was cute but they just didn't have enough in common to actually make a go of it.

That left the very person standing in front of him. Granted, he had never considered the possibility of ever liking a guy, but he had remembered what Kanji said to him during the group date.

_There are many forms of love. Didn't you tell me something like that?_

After thinking intensely that evening, Yu had settled on being content with whatever was to transpire between himself and his best friend.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not, let's just keep working."

Yosuke quickly shifted his attention back to the boxes as he had managed to fix the marker during his slight fit of awkwardness. After handing it back to his friend, he then went to grab a second marker out of the desk nearby.

Yu nodded and silently resumed opening the next box so that he could begin marking the merchandise.

An awkward silence filled the room as they kept making more progress on the shipment. Most of the awkwardness had been coming off of Yosuke's end though. He was trying not to think about how his friend was calling him cute and saying how he had been like a girl.

Why was he getting so embarrassed about it anyways? This was his best friend, hell; he just didn't understand why he even kept thinking on it. And now he couldn't stop glancing over at him to see if he was daring glances his way.

For some reason, Yosuke couldn't shake the underlying feeling that his friend's perception of him had changed. His brown eyes did a once over of the young man's entire figure as it was leaned over a box. He could see the contours of the muscles on his stomach as his shirt had fallen off him slightly since it was rather loose. His lips were set in a line as if he was completely concentrated on his task and his hands were moving with quick speed.

Swallowing slightly, Yosuke wanted to slap himself for actually staring over at the other man in such a way. Not to mention, he couldn't believe that he just stared at his muscles and actually felt his heart beat uneasily at the glance to his lips.

_What was he some horny schoolgirl now?_

The fact that he was actually admitting to himself that his friend was _good-looking_ caused him to seriously start having way too many doubts pop into his mind at once. It was more than his little brain could handle.

He was hardly paying attention as he went to open another box, and ended up tripping and he began to stumble.

Yu heard the commotion and dropped his marker on top of the box he had been working on. Using his quick reflexes, he ran over and caught his friend's arm just in time. But Yosuke wasn't prepared to be saved and so he ended up being startled and took another step back.

This threw Yu off-balance as well and they both ended up tumbling back onto a pile of broken down boxes. Yosuke felt thankful that the boxes had broken their fall, otherwise he probably would've been bleeding from the head seeing as the floor was concrete.

"Are you all right?" Yu's eyes showed a glint of concern just as he received a nod in return as a form of reply.

Yosuke could see his friend looming over him. Legs were tangled in one another, but Yu was sure to keep himself propped up as his hands remained flat on the pile of boxes on either side of Yosuke's head.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

Yu nodded in reply as well just as he found himself unmoving from the position he was currently in.

The smaller man felt a little confused seeing as his friend was still on top of him. He started moving his legs a little in a slight impatience.

"We should get up."

Yu heard what the other had said but he still didn't move. Seeing the slightly panicked look starting to grow in those brown eyes, he suddenly felt lured into doing something rather drastic.

**He kissed him.**

Those grey eyes closed as his face had tilted down to run his lips onto soft, pink ones that were now parted somewhat as a slight gasp had been emitted. Yosuke tensed up, not really sure what to do as he felt a pair of lips covering his own.

Yu withdrew, letting his face still linger close enough as he stared down at his friend.

"W-What the hell-"

"Stay still if you want. But I'm going to do it again."

He then closed the gap in between them once again. Yosuke had started to make noises of surprise that ended up being muffled by the other's lips.

Yu knew it would only be a matter of time before his friend gave into this little game of experimentation. Seeing how he had been blushing around him, and then he always seemed a bit nervous at times, it was obvious that something had been bothering him.

Surely this kiss was to help prove that.

Yu still had most of his body towering over the frame beneath of him so that their bodies remained not touching one another. His right hand moved off the boxes, slowly starting to reach at the bottom of the white shirt that rested on Yosuke's chest. Gently pushing up the fabric a bit, he let his hand move to touch bare skin as his fingers traced up his chest.

Yosuke's muffles were becoming more difficult to continue mustering the energy to commit to. He wanted to try and push him off of him, but for some reason his body was just frozen.

In his mind, he was stuck on whether or not to push him away or to just give in to the dominance being forced upon him.

As he felt those lips pull back again slightly, he could feel fingers tracing on his chest. Swallowing uneasily, Yosuke tried to find some grasp on reality but he could find none as he found himself staring up into grey eyes.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was more interested in _you_."

Yosuke's heart began to beat at a far quicker pace than normal. He saw those lips moving closer to his own for a third time, and this time his body unconsciously started reacting on its own.

Maybe it had been the genuine honesty that had lingered on the declaration that he had just heard. Or maybe it was just because he couldn't stand thinking anymore. He just wanted to sort whatever this was out.

Yu's lips ran onto pink ones just as he finally felt the kiss being returned. It was gentle, almost curious as he felt their lips moving against one another. As he pushed his hand even further onto the chest underneath of his palm, his index finger ran over what felt to be a nipple.

Yosuke breathed in slightly, not being used to having that area of his body touched. He didn't even realize how sensitive that area of his chest was until Yu had started rubbing his thumb over it in a circular movement.

The touch on his skin made him part his lips in the middle of the kiss. Yu had succeeded in his tactic of teasing him enough to allow him to run his tongue into the other man's mouth. Slowly, he ran his tongue over the roof of the small mouth, letting himself explore the warm cavern.

Yosuke made a noise of surprise yet again, but he was quicker to reciprocate the movements this time. His tongue moved to run against the other one that had slid its way into his mouth. Starting to feel rather overwhelmed and growing increasingly close to starting to be turned on, the smaller man found himself moving his hands to grip at the black shirt that hung on his friend's upper torso.

Feeling the side of his shirt being gripped onto, Yu knew that things were starting to shift from just innocent curiosity. Moving his body downward, he let his hips rest on top of the man underneath of him.

As soon as he did so, he could feel the minor movement from the hips under his body. The friction was slight, but it was enough to make Yu growl lowly in the back of his throat. He almost hungrily began kissing Yosuke as he let his hips drag down to grind against the other man.

Yosuke knew that his body's reaction had happened because he was starting to get turned on. Gripping more tightly at the sides of his friend's body, he did his best to pull away from the kiss so he could speak.

"W-we should go somewhere else."

Yu knew that he was right. It was probably for the best if they went elsewhere. They could easily be discovered here, seeing as; the shipment still had to be put out onto the shelves. It was only a matter of time before someone came checking up on them.

Gradually, he lifted himself up off of his friend, holding out his hand to help him up to a standing position as well. Keeping a firm grasp on that hand, Yu refused to let it go.

They exited the room, heading back to the elevators. Luckily no one was in sight, so they were easily able to get inside an elevator and head up to the top floor again.

As soon as the doors had closed, Yu pushed his friend back against the side of the elevator and had resumed kissing him almost incessantly.

Yosuke was caught off-guard, but he easily slid back into the movements, letting himself be pinned between the other man's body and the surface behind him.

The elevator dinged to signal that they had reached the top floor.

Yu pulled away, grabbing onto that same hand again before starting to tread down the hallway towards the staff room.

They both knew that the store was far too busy right now for any of the other staff members to come up for any reason. As soon as they entered, Yosuke locked the door behind of them.

Yosuke was pushed back against the wall again, already feeling himself being held captive as Yu pressed his body over his own. Their hips pressed along one another's, instantly starting to grind over one another to start that friction again. Yu reached down quick to untie the apron on his body before tossing it aside; he then turned his attention to almost rip the restraining fabric from the man in front of him too.

Meanwhile the other was trying to restrain himself from letting out a moan in between his uneasy breathing, but that was short lived as those grey-eyes had that incessant lustful streak in them.

Yosuke felt his arms being lifted and pinned against the wall. Being held up with one hand, Yu moved his free hand down to go for something a little more interesting. His fingers reached the top of the other's school pants to which he easily undone them.

Unzipping was heard just before the man that was pinned could feel a hand sliding into his pants. Biting at his lower lip, he could only watch as that hand pulled out the erection lingering inside of his boxers. The thumb from that hand began to rub over the tip of him, and he couldn't help but to inhale sharply before making a soft gasping noise.

"Y-Yu are you really…"

Yosuke still couldn't believe how far they were going with this.

"If you'll let me, I want to experience something new with you."

The other man could only imagine what he had meant with those specific words. As he felt almost helpless, he had already gotten so hard just from how they had been making-out rather intensely. It was just surprising since it had only been a short amount of time since they started.

He knew that if he said no, he would always have that creeping '_what If'_ in his mind. Not to mention, he doubted that he would be able to touch himself after this without thinking of the man in front of him.

For some reason, it had felt like their original dynamic had changed. It was almost like it had intensified. In Yosuke's mind, he had always been attracted to girls. But now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Maybe he was just attracted to _**Yu**_.

It didn't mean he liked guys; he just liked his best friend.

And suddenly, he felt okay with everything.

"What is it?"

Yu leaned forward, letting his words be whispered alongside of his friend's face as if to add extra emphasis.

"It's something so we can become closer to one another."

Yosuke blushed instantly. This was definitely going to go into extreme levels of intimacy.

Yu had done his research. As soon as he starting having possible thoughts about his best friend, he instantly began looking up things assuming the opportunity for experimentation ever presented itself. That's just the kind of person he was. He was blunt, straightforward, and honest.

If he wasn't honest with himself, then he wouldn't be standing here about seconds away from ravishing his best friend.

Their bodies clearly were ready to act on that carnal desire, but he had to make sure that mentally the other was ready too. Yu had long since settled on the idea, and he had even had a few nights where he couldn't help but to imagine it happening by some random chance.

And now it was about to. His grey eyes stared at brown colored ones to double check that no sign of doubt was reflecting in them.

"Show me."

The reply was soft, said in a normal tone of voice. But as Yosuke felt his dick being gripped onto once again, he couldn't help but to breathe out a light moan.

"I'll need you to turn around."

Yu released the man's hands, letting him turn around to face the wall as he had been directed to do so. With one of his hands, the man further away from the wall ran his hand onto the others back before making him bend over in the position that he wanted him to be.

"Put your hands against the wall."

Yosuke swallowed slightly, hearing pants being unzipped. He already had a semi-idea of what occurred between two guys. It was definitely going to be a new practice for him.

Leaning over, Yu traced three fingers near the other's mouth as if silently instructing for him to suck on them. With a blush on his cheeks, the auburn-haired man did so for a few moments before the fingers withdrew and the body behind of him was leaning back. Yu's hands then moved to tug down the other's pants and boxers so that they fell to the floor around his ankles.

Yu let his right index finger press at the entrance of the other man. Slowly, it pushed into him. The feeling was warm and tight, it gripped onto his finger. Trying not to imagine how that was going to feel around his dick, he focused on moving his finger as deeply as it could go inside of him.

Yosuke made a face or two at the very strange feeling happening to his body. He also had the worst amount of impatience, so he was grateful whenever he felt a second finger being added a minute later. Both of them started moving together, pushing deeper into him until something brushed against a certain part of him.

His body was startled at the sudden shock of pleasure. Yu duly took note of where his fingers had hit and he quickly moved them again so that he did a repeat of the motion. Moving a bit faster now, he gradually added a third finger to complete the stretching process.

Yosuke was trying not to claw at the wall as he kept himself from moaning out too much. His breathing was hardly steady, and soon he found himself rocking his hips back to meet the motion of the fingers that were pushing into him.

In a fluid motion, the fingers had been withdrawn.

The sound of something like a cap being opened was heard just as Yu pulled his dick out from within his boxers. He coated every inch of it with lotion before tossing the bottle back over near his school bag.

Glancing at the young man's face as it hung slightly from the position he had against the wall, he could see how flushed he was. Clearly what he just did to him had had a huge effect.

But now he wanted to do more so that they could feel one another.

Yu lined his hardened dick up with the entrance that his fingers had just moved out of. With careful precision, he slowly started edging himself into that heat. With not even just the tip in, he could already feel how tight it was around all of his length.

Yosuke made a slight noise of pain as he felt every inch of the man moving into him. Sure it was slow; clearly to avoid any type of damage to him, but it still was not something he was used to.

When the hilt finally reached a stopping point, Yu settled to a non-moving stance for a few minutes. He had to make sure that his friend was comfortable enough to continue before he could completely let himself lose control.

Since proper preparation had been made, Yosuke found it bearable within a short amount of time. He muttered the words in a low tone of voice as he felt hands move onto his hips.

"You can…move."

Yu complied. He slid himself out slowly before moving all of himself back in again. The pace was slow at first, needing to work up to that faster pace in due time. As he started moving a little bit faster without as much of a delicate manner, he noticed how the other man had begun moaning softly.

"Keep, hitting…" Yosuke could hardly formulate a sentence as he felt his friend starting to hit that same spot from before.

Realizing that he had found the pleasure spot, Yu began to direct all of his strength onto it. Gripping onto the hips for support, he started moving away from the compassionate side of himself and divulging into the carnal desires he had.

Seeing how the man was bent over, his hands on the wall as his dick was still completely erect and clearly dripping with pre-cum, it proved to be quite an alluring sight for him.

Starting to thrust more roughly, he began to groan as the tip of his dick hit that spot that made him hear those perfect noises from Yosuke. The tightness had fit over all of him to the point that he could've finished then and there. It made him want to move almost violently into that warmth, just to feel the friction on every inch of his dick each time.

Every thrust Yu made, he continuously aimed for that one spot. Overall, this was about being closer to his best friend. But he also wanted to make him scream out _his_ name as well. So many girls had filled the younger man's mind in the past, but he only wanted Yosuke to think of _**him**_ whenever he made him cum.

Yosuke could feel himself being dominated over completely. He pretty much felt at the mercy of the man currently fucking him, just so he could have the pleasurable release. If anything, he wanted the man to be the one to give it to him because he had never felt such an intense pleasure before in all of his sexual activities with either himself or another person.

Clawing at the wall now, Yosuke's moans were starting to blend with his uneasy breathing that were gradually forming into something louder. The thrusts were becoming harder and faster, pushing over that one spot that had him almost screaming out now.

Fingertips that were aligned on hips gripped harshly at fair skin. A low whisper was made within a groan just as the pleasure was becoming almost unbearable.

"I think you're really enjoying this.." Yu traced his right hand away from the hip and towards the front side of the body he was thrusting into. His fingers ran over something very hard, gripping onto it as he started stroking the erection.

Inhaling sharply at the combined form of pleasure, Yosuke was growing even closer to finishing because of the way his best friend was touching him, and fucking him, and doing everything intimate with him that he'd never imagine happening.

"Partner I'm going to-**Yu**…!"

White warmth was released over the palm and fingers that had been securely stroking over the auburn-haired man's length. It pulsated, just as Yu was edged on to his own release by the moans coming from the one he was thrusting in and out of.

Pushing into the tightness that was incredibly tight now, the tip of himself reached in deeply, pressing over that spot once more just as he groaned, moaning out the name of his best friend as his fingers gripped onto his sides, letting all of his cum pour into him.

They stood there for a minute or so, Yu leaning against Yosuke as he held himself up against the wall with his forearms. Their breaths were heavy, and as they began to part from one another, cum gradually dripped out from within Yosuke.

"Y-You, there's so much-" A dark blush was on Yosuke's cheeks as he was feeling the slap of reality from how him and his best friend had just done the unthinkable.

"I couldn't help myself." Yu saw the other turnaround from the wall, moving to pull up his pants. Just as they were brought back to rest on his hips, Yu had recomposed himself and was moving to approach him.

"What now I mean, what-"

Placing a finger to those pink lips, their eyes met.

"We go on a real date, and the word _partner_ now has a new meaning."

Yosuke felt that finger move away from his lips before a kiss was given to him once again. Feeling unable to deny it, he let himself kiss back, feeling more comfortable every time he got lost in how it felt to kiss his best friend.

Leaning back, Yu stared into brown that were fixated on him. "But first, we need to finish that shipment."

Nodding almost dumbly, Yosuke felt that wetness on his backside again which made him blush ten shades of red.

"I-I need to clean up first."

"I'll try not to make such a mess for you next time."


End file.
